Je m'appelle Magalie
by Nigamiestmajeur-e
Summary: J'ai 5 ans et demie.


Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je me sens pas bien. Il y a quoi ? J'ai trop envie de vomir. C'est trop bizarre. J'ai mes yeux sur mes pieds. Je crois que je suis plus haute. Et aussi, j'ai pas les mêmes chaussures. Je tremble. Mon goûter. J'ai faim. Quand je suis triste j'ai faim. J'essaie d'attraper mon cartable, où y'a ma boîte à goûter Tortues Ninjas. Mais il est plus là. Je lève la tête et je vois une petite fille. Et j'ai peur. Pourquoi elle a mes cheveux tout bruns tout bouclés ? Pourquoi elle a la même peau marron que moi ? Elle a aussi piqué mon tee-shirt avec une fraise, et mon cartable avec des suricates dessus. Elle rigole. Elle me fait peur et pas juste parce qu'elle a ma tête. J'aime pas sa façon de rire. Et tout d'un coup elle se met à courir, loin très loin.

J'ai pas envie de jouer à chat, mais je devrais peut-être lui courir après, vu qu'elle a ma tête.

J'essaie d'avancer mais mes jambes font n'importe quoi. Je les regarde et elles sont vraiment trop grandes. Mes mains aussi. Mes bras aussi. Et puis mes bras sont trop poilus ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je me sens pas bien. Ma maman. Je veux ma maman. Je commence à pleurer et je fais des bruits pas normaux avec ma bouche. C'est grave, comme la voix du Père Noël, mais en moins... comment elle dit maman ? réconfortant. En plus, quand j'essuie mes nouvelles joues, c'est tout piquant. Alors je passe mes mains sur mon visage, et ça pique ! Ca veut dire que j'ai de la barbe, comment mamie Thérèse ? Mais je veux pas avoir de la barbe moi ! Quand on fait des bisous quand on a une barbe, ça fait mal à la peau !

Je pleure et ça mouille la barbe, ça colle, ça me rappelle que quelqu'un m'a volé mon visage, ça me donne encore plus envie de pleurer. Ma maman, elle est où ma maman ? Elle était venue me chercher à l'école, et puis elle s'était mise à discuter avec la maman de Justine, et puis je me suis écartée pour jouer à la marelle, et puis le monsieur est arrivé, et puis il m'a pris par le bras, et puis j'allais crier mais le monsieur a fait un truc et ça m'a tout secoué de l'intérieur, et puis je me sentais pas bien et puis voilà. On doit pas parler aux inconnus, c'est ma maman qui l'a dit. Mais le monsieur, il ne m'avait pas parlé et il m'a volé mon visage, alors... c'est plus un inconnu ?

C'est moi l'inconnu maintenant ?

Maman, elle va me reconnaître quand même ? C'est ma maman, donc elle doit bien... ah, elle est là ! Avec ses cheveux bouclés comme la princesse Merida et la même peau que moi. Marron. "Chocolat" comme elle me dit d'habitude en souriant, juste avant d'essayer de me manger. D'habitude. Mais là, elle a l'air plutôt café au lait, comme quand elle est malade. Elle regarde partout. Elle crie mon prénom.

"Maman ! je lui dis en allant vers elle. Maman je suis là ! Maman c'est moi !

_Dégage espèce de pervers !"

Et elle me met une claque.

C'est la première fois que ma maman me met une claque.

Du coup, avec mes jambes pourries, je cours et je me mets dans un coin et je pleure. Je pleure et je grogne. Je fais vraiment des bruits bizarres avec ma bouche. Et je suis encore plus triste parce que je sais que c'est pas ma bouche. On m'a piqué tout mon corps. On m'a piqué ma maman. Je suis toute seule. J'ai peur.

J'entends des bruits de marche en face de moi.

"Te voilà !"

Je lève les yeux et un monsieur tout maigre m'attrape par les épaules et me secoue.

"Ca va pas la tête de te barrer du club comme ça ? Chantal est certain que tu vas faire une connerie !"

Je continue de pleurer.

"Hého ! dit le petit qui me serre toujours fort les épaules. T'as pété un câble ?

_Gwen, arrête !"

Un autre monsieur rejoint le monsieur qui a vachement de forces quand même avec ses petits bras. L'autre monsieur, lui, il a l'air plus balèze, mais aussi plus gentil. C'est peut-être parce que j'aime bien ses cheveux, on dirait San Goku.

"C'est pas lui, il dit en me fixant.

_Hein ?

_Regarde ses yeux."

Du coup le petit me regarde lui aussi avec un air concentré. Et puis il me lâche les épaules et il souffle.

"Oh merde, encore un nouveau dissocié à gérer...

_C'est pas bien de dire des gros mots, je lui dis parce que c'est ce que je dis tout le temps à mamie Thérèse quand elle dit un gros mot comme ça elle me donne des bonbons pour que je lui dise pas à maman."

Mais le monsieur, il me donne pas de bonbons. Il me regarde encore plus bizarre.

"Oh non."

Le monsieur avec des cheveux de Sonic se passe la main sur le visage et ses yeux ont l'air tout fatigués. On dirait comment est mon baby-sitter François quand j'ai fait une bêtise sans le vouloir et qu'il est fâché parce qu'il doit réparer ma bêtise mais qu'en même temps il m'en veut pas parce qu'il sait que c'est pas de ma faute.

"Tu as quel âge ? il me dit.

_J'ai pas le droit de parler aux inconnus, je lui dis même si j'ai très envie de parler avec lui.

_Tu as raison, mais moi tu peux me faire confiance. Je m'appelle Sacha et lui c'est Gwen. Il s'excuse de t'avoir secouer tout à l'heure, pas vrai Gwen ?

_Euh... oui. Pardon, il me dit avec une tête vraiment triste. Je t'avais pris pour quelqu'un d'autre.

_Pour le monsieur qui m'a volé mon corps ?

_C'est ça, dit Sacha."

Il a l'air content de voir que j'ai compris. Ca me rassure. Un peu.

"Vous allez m'aider à retrouver mon corps ?

_On va tout faire pour. Mais en attendant je pense que tu devrais venir avec nous. A mon avis tes parents ne vont pas comprendre ce qui se passe.

_Je sais pas...

_De toute façon, ne t'inquiète pas, Gwen dit en souriant pour me rassurer. Avec les muscles que tu as maintenant t'auras juste à nous donner une grosse patate pour qu'on te laisse tranquille."

Je réfléchis. Il a raison, j'ai des bras super forts maintenant. Et puis j'ai de la barbe.

"D'accord alors, je veux bien.

_C'est bien. Alors maintenant, tu veux bien me dire quel âge tu as ?

_J'ai 5 ans et demi.

_La vache, il a vraiment abusé, grogne Gwen.

_Et tu t'appelles comment ?"

Je tourne la tête vers mon école. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais elle me manque. Comme si je n'allais plus jamais y retourner. J'ai 5 ans et demi et je ne vais plus retourner à l'école. J'ai envie de laisser Gwen et Sacha ici, et d'aller jouer à la marelle avec Anaïs, d'aller faire de l'élastique avec Florent et gagner aux billes contre Slimane.

J'ai envie de jouer à chat.

Mais je peux pas.

"Je m'appelle Magalie."


End file.
